UNIVERSAL STUDIOS (orlando)
Archivo:Florida-universal-studios.jpg La companía archienemiga de Disney dejó de ser solamente la propietaria del parque "Universal Studios" y ha logrado posicionarse como competidora seria tras la apertura de "Islas de la Aventura", su segundo parque temático, en la década de los noventa. A sus dos opciones Major se agregan un paseo de compras y muy cerquita un parque de agua y tres hoteles propios completan el menú y le aporta interés a la contienda con los parques del ratón Mickey. Los parques están pensados para cabalgar las películas y vivir increibles aventuras en distintas islas interconectadas por puentes. En esta sección un panorama general común a ambos parques Universal Studios cuenta con dos parques temáticos major: Universal Studios y el más reciente Islands of Adventures donde acaba de estrenarse el Mágico Mundo de Harry Potter, prácticamente un parque temático dentro de otro. También tiene en su oferta un parque de agua: Wet & Wild, tres hoteles y un centro comercial entre ambos parques principales: CityWalk. HORARIOS (OPERATING HOURS) Al contrario de los parques Disney, los dos major parks de Universal son estables y predecibles en cuanto a sus horarios operativos. Generalmente ambos abren a las 9 de la mañana y cierran entre las 18 y las 23 horas conforme la época del año. En ocasiones de muy alta concurrencia pueden permanecer abiertos hasta la medianoche. El horario de cierre es usualmente el mismo en ambos parques aunque a veces Islas de la Aventura lo hace una hora más tarde. Visite nuestro calendario para conocer exactamente el horario durante su visita a Orlando. Generalmente las puertas del parque abren 15 o 20 minutos antes de la hora oficial, esto no está garantizado sin embargo es una grán oportunidad para abordar las atracciones más populares sin espera alguna y aliviar el resto del día en cuanto a recorrido. Universal no cuenta con un programa de horas extras como son las Extra Magic Hours de Walt Disney World. En las líneas que siguen les traemos las notas comunes de ambos parques en cuanto a horas operativas, como llegar y estacionar, como entender e ingresar a las atracciones, servicio de fotos y otras. COMO LLEGAR y ESTACIONAMIENTO Quienes se hospeden fuera de los tres hoteles de Universal deberán llegar a los parques con auto o via taxi. Si estamos hospedados en Disney World la empresa de transporte Mears ofrece ida y vuelta por U$S 19 por persona (menores de 3 años gratis), el mismo servicio desde la zona de Int. Drive cuesta U$S 16. Otros hoteles fuera de Disney World o transporte de colectivo ofrecen transporte de cortesía a Universal y otros parques temáticos. En auto y con ayuda del GPS llegaramos a Universal desde un hotel en Disney World en menos de 20 minutos. En taxi, el costo desde Downtown Disney es aproximadamente U$S 35 solo ida. Si nos hospedamos en uno de los tres hoteles pertenecientes a Universal podremos acceder a los parques via Taxis Acuáticos gratis, Bus o a pie. Ambos parques temáticos principales, se encuentran separados por el centro comercial CityWalk a una distancia de apenas 10 minutos a pie de puerta a puerta. Un enorme edificio de estacionamiento de varios pisos que es compartido en común por ambos parques a una distancia no despreciable de la puerta de ingreso. Cintas mecánicas ayudan a los visitantes a acortar su camino a pie entre el estacionamiento y la zona de CityWalk. A pesar de esas cintas, el trayecto llevará unos 10 a 15 minutos de caminata. Una ventaja del estacionamiento de Universal es que casi todos sus lugares están bajo techo protegiendo el auto del sol y las inclemencias climáticas. Las secciones están identificadas con películas clásicas como King Kong, ET, Jurassic Park o Tiburón. La posibilidad de elegir el lugar para estacionar es prácticamente inexistente, ya que seremos direccionados hacia el siguiente lugar disponible por el personal a cargo del estacionamiento. El costo del estacionamiento es de U$S 15 dolares por día y sirve indistintamente para cualquiera de los dos parques temáticos. Si concurrimos luego de las 18 hs, el costo del estacionamiento baja a U$S 3, claro que ya estaremos solamente destinados a pasear por CitiWalk puesto que los parques estarán cerrados o cerca de cerrar. Se ofrece la opción de estacionamiento preferente, básicamente son lugares más cercanos a CityWalk y la entrada de los parques que permiten ahorrarnos la gran mayoría de los 10 o 15 minutos usuales para llegar desde el estacionamiento regular. Su costo es de U$S 20, a nuestro criterio no resulta un gasto extra justificado. Archivo:Orlando_Island_Adventure.jpg UNIVERSAL EXPRESS Y SERVICIO DE FOTOS Al contrario del sistema Fast Pass de Disney World, el programa de acceso en horario programado a las disgtintas atracciones no está incluido en el precio de la entrada y sólo es disponible para quienes se hospeden en Hoteles Universal (Hard Rock, Portofino Bay o Royal Pacific) o quienes lo adquieran por separado al insólito costo de U$S 19,99 por persona para uno de los parques y U$S 24,99 si lo adquirimos para usar en ambos parques el mismo día. El sistema es llamado Universal Express y se presenta en tres versiones: Archivo:Vin23.jpeg -Universal Express Plus: Permite a quienes lo adquieran saltear la línea regular y prácticamente acceder sin espera a disfrutar de la atracción. Tiene costo adicional a la entrada que varía conforme la época del año pero que oscila entre U$S 20 y U$S 35. El privilegio puede usarse durante ese día solamente para el parque que fue adquirido (si visitamos dos parques el mismo día existe la opción de comprar Express Plus para ambos parques, adivinaron: a un costo adicional). No todas las atracciones están listadas en el programa Express y el privilegio es apto para usarse sólo una vez por día en cada atracción. Es decir que el visitante paga para tener el privilegio sólo una vez en cada atracción listada. Si pretende reincidir debe recurrir a la línea regular. No hay horarios predeterminados para usar el pase. - Universal Express Plus for Resort Guest: Este programa es un privilegio para todos los que se hospedan en uno de los tres hoteles de Universal. En este caso, la tarjeta que funciona como llave de la habitación y que es entregada al check in a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia o grupo es el pase que simplemente debe mostrarse en la línea Express para ingresar a la atracción. Aquí no hay limitaciones, el privilegio puede ser usado desde el día de check in hasta el día (completo) de check out las veces que el huesped de Universal lo desee. -Vip Unlimited Express Pass: Este pase es igual al Universal Express pero sin limitación alguna en cuanto a la cantidad de veces que se desee usar en la misma atracción y es válido para ambos parques. La conclusión es que Universal se puso codicioso con este programa que Disney ofrece de manera gratuita y con un producto mucho más organizado y eficiente. El resultado final, pocos lo adquieren, las esperas son mayores y el humor del público es peor. Similar al sistema Photopass de Disney, Universal tiene diseminados por todas las regiones de sus parques temáticos fotógrafos profesionales que toman fotografías a los visitantes entregándoles un ticket con un código de barras. A diferencia de Disney, el sistema no está unificado en una única tarjeta y para todas las vacaciones sino que pueden adquirirse durante ese día en especial y hasta tres días después, la familia coleccionará tantos tickets como fotógrafos conozca. Al salir, en la zona de Guest Relations podremos chequear nuestras fotos y adquirir todo o parte de ellas. ENTENDIENDO LAS ATRACCIONES Y SHOWS Los parques Universal tienen sobre su fama ganado el calificativo de “parques para adultos”. Se trata de una simplificación por contraposición al perfil ultra familiar que tienen los parques de Disney World. Mientras Disney se ocupa de dotar de profundizar su idea de tierra donde la magia y los sueños se hacen realidad, el slogan de Universal es “Ride the Movies” cuya traducción aproximada sería “Maneja o Cabalga las películas”. Es decir, las películas son una excusa para diseñar paseos adrenalíticos de última generación. Si Disney es una película de aventuras fantásticas, Universal es una película de acción. Esa diferencia de concepto se traslada a la cultura de la organización y quizá traslada al visitante una sensación un tanto menos amigable que Disney. Si uno está disfrutando de una buena película de acción o terror, el disfrute pasa por la adrenalina y no por la emoción y el bienestar. No obstante, atracciones como The Mummy o Spider Man son una fantástica combinación de adrenalina y guión cinematográfico. Por eso es que estos parques son predilectos de adolescentes, especialmente varones, en búsqueda de emoción y que muchas veces sienten que Disney es demasiado tranquilo. Esto no implica que los niños no puedan disfrutar de estos parques, intentando luchar con la parte negativa que el preconcepto de “parque para adultos”, Universal ha incorporado fantásticas áreas especialmlente dedicadas a los chiquititos como la colorida Seuss Landing en Islas de la Aventura o el area del Pájaro Loco en Universal. Por igual motivo ha inundado los parques de personajes (Simpsons, Madagascar, George el curioso, Scooby Doo, etc.) que, al mejor estilo de su principal competidor, se toman fotos y firman autógrafos con los niños. La novedad que viene a modificar un poco la lógica descripta en párrafos anteriores es la nueva región del Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter, con la minuciosa supervisión de la autora del libro JK Rowling, este nuevo verdadero parque dentro del parque, está lleno de magia y el nivel de detalle y lematización compite con los mejores espacios de Disney World. Los shows de los parques Universal también tienen un tono más adulto que sus equivalentes en Disney World siendo la oferta inferior en calidad y cantidad, se destaca por sobre los demás Poseydon´s Fury en Islas de la Aventura y el yá clásico Beetlejuice´s Rock ´n´Roll Graveyard Revue en Universal Studios. Para los pequeñitos Un día en el parque con Barney es la mejor presentación teatral. RANKING. La afluencia de público a los dos parques mayores de Universal es claramente inferior a la de Disney World. Incluso hasta hace poco tiempo Sea World superaba a Islas de la Aventura en concurrencia. El último ranking publicado ubicaba a los principales parques de Florida de la siguiente forma: 1- Magic Kingdom; 2- Epcot; 3- Hollywood Studios; 4- Animal Kingdom; 5- Universal Studios; 6- Sea World; 7- Islas de la Aventura; 8 –Bush Gardens. Claramente The Wizaring World of Harry Potter cambió la posición de Islas de la Aventura a partir de 2011, sin embargo aún no está a la altura de los parques de su competidor. El manejo de multitudes en Universal es, entonces, mucho más sencillo que en Disney World. CONSIDERE EL HOTEL. Si no obstante nuestras advertencias está considerando adquirir la opción Vip del Universal Express Plus, en un grupo de 4 personas el costo adicional por día sería de entre U$S 80 y 140, en esta situación debiera evaluarse la variante de hospedarnos en un hotel del complejo ya que ahorraríamos todo ese dinero más el costo del estacionamiento o transporte, lo que seguramente excede a la diferencia de precio con otro hotel que pudiéramos considerar. DOS EN UNO. La poca distancia entre ambos parque posibilitan la estrategia de intentar hacer ambos en un solo día. Esto es más que factible en épocas de poca afluencia de público y puede también realizarse en temporada alta iniciando el día muy temprano y limitándonos a las atracciones principales. CÓMPRELO ADENTRO. Universal Express puede ser adquirido dentro del parque, por ello si estamos en la duda respecto de adquirirlo o no, podemos hacer una prueba in situ y de acuerdo a la efectiva cantidad de gente en el parque el día de nuestra visita tomar la decisión definitiva. LOS NIÑOS AGRUPADOS. El diseño de los parques Universal concentra las atracciones para los más chiquitos en regiones específicas. La otra cara de la moneda es que hay algunas zonas que tienen poco o nada para hacer con ellos. En Universal Studios: Woody Woodpecker Kid Zone es el lugar mientras que en Islas de la Aventura Toon Lagoon y especialmente Seuss Landing se llevan todas las palmas infantiles. Archivo:Montañas_de_aire.jpg*Diario Mágico *Viajero Mágico *Foro Categoría:un Categoría:Universal Categoría:Studios Categoría:Star Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Parque Categoría:Avion Categoría:Orlando Categoría:Harry potter